Question: What is the smallest positive integer $n$ such that $531n \equiv 1067n \pmod{24}?$
Recall that, by definition,  $531n \equiv 1067n \pmod{24}$ means that $531n-1067n$ is divisible by 24. In other words,  $$\frac{1067n-531n}{24} = \frac{536n}{24}=\frac{67n}{3}$$must be an integer. Since $67$ and $3$ are relatively prime, $n$ must be a multiple of $3$, the smallest of which is $\boxed{3}$.